His Master, Dominant
by Eyes-and-Toes
Summary: "I really should punish you for touching what's mine." Sebastian felt a shiver travel his spine as Ciel said that. "However it looks like I need to take care of you first."


Sebastian began his nightly routine his nimble fingers gracefully finding his tail coat's buttons with practiced ease. His ruby eyes glinted with concentration against the dim candle light. His smooth creamy skin becoming exposed to the dark of the room. He slid the black material off his slender shoulders and over his delicately curved spine. He was oblivious to the navy blue eye that scanned over his perfect complexion from the door. His pants were next. He slid them over pale expanses of perfectly toned skin.

That navy blue stare never wavered.

He slid them down to his ankles and stepped out of his pants and shoes at once. His socks were Ciel's favorite part. Sebastian always made a big show off exposing his bony ankles. The white fabric slid away to reveal the long feet he had. Sebastian turned and began to pick things up. Ciel knew now was when he would be caught. But instead, Sebastian pulled a tube from his pants and settled himself on the bed.

It truly was a delicious sight, and only would the Earl Phantomhive see it.

His butler's legs were spread to reveal what only could be described as an ache. He slid his boxers teasingly over his erection. He had long discarded the bottle to the bedside where his gloves now joined it. Ciel stifled a gasp as he saw how needy Sebastian was. The butler's erection was hard and perfectly curved. Its tip weeping in the mere excitement of it all. He brought a perfectly white hand down upon its purple veins and slick surface. He teased himself with quick feathery strokes. His other hand searched blindly for the discarded lube.

Ciel should have looked away, but he couldn't bring himself to as his eyes shone red.

Sebastian paid no heed to the glowing red in his door and instead mewled wantonly as he twirled a lube coated finger around his entrance. His hole fluttered in response as he slid his long finger into his tight cavern. He whimpered out Ciel's name as he brushed over a sensitive area. He tested a second, and finding it fit, slid it inside. The red-eyed beauty let out a rumbling moan that sounded akin to a growl. Ciel couldn't help but imagine himself those fingers. Sebastian curled a third finger inside and let out another moan that sounded more like a plea. He cried out Ciel's name as he brushed along a more sensitive spot. He deemed himself stretched and tore open the only drawer that contained anything. A fairly large dildo emerged and Sebastian began to pant. Ciel couldn't take any more of this. See the young Lord wasn't all that young anymore and, having passed puberty, hoped his desires would stop. The door was flung open, and there stood the Earl Phantomhive. Sebastian quickly hurried to cover himself. However, a hand intercepted the blanket.

"Sebastian." He began in a voice that was skin to a growl. "Do not cover yourself." Sebastian's eyes opened in shock as he glanced at his master whose hand was wrapped around the leaking shaft that was his cock. Sebastian whimpered. Nothing had felt as good as his master's hand.

"I really should punish you for touching what's mine." Sebastian felt a shiver travel his spine as Ciel said that. "However it looks like I need to take care of you first." Sebastian, who had already been trembling, trembled more. His master chuckled and drew a long line from chest to neck all the while stroking his butler's hard shaft. Said man let out more delicious moans as his master, or 'Daddy' as he was called in the deepest stretches of his mind, found his nipples to be a rather good treat.

His eyes, long closed, burned with a desire to see Ciel above him. Dominating him to his greatest ability. The atmosphere held a slow beat. One that fitted to Sebastian's increased heartbeat and Ciel's own erratic heart.

"Now, Sebastian." Ciel looked down at him and ceased all contact. "You know what the punishment for touching my things is correct?" Sebastian looked at him with dread filling his already large eyes.

"No, No!" It was too late, he was being pushed over his, now sitting, master's lap. "Anything but that!" The first blow landed painfully on his bare derriere. His hand alone stung, but Sebastian resisted his urge to wiggle and squirm. He whimpered, and tears fell down his beautifully sculpted cheekbones.

Ciel stopped once he had seen the clear liquid falling.

"Oh, I didn't hit that hard did I?" He looked over Sebastian in pure concern. "Sebastian, I am so sorry. I hadn't realized." Sebastian let out a sound akin to a childish giggle. Ciel nuzzled into the raven's hair.

 _ **To be Continued**_


End file.
